kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Pod
Page creator's note: This page is under construction. If you like to edit, please inform me before doing so. Pod, also called Circle Plate by Deviunny and Pody by Ravia, is the main character and leader of the Pod trio and group, also the mascot of the series unknown. While it's gender is unknown, they are mostly spectated and referred to as female, due to the personality of their mirror counterpart, Depod, though some do refer them as male every now and then. They used to live in Shiver Star years ago but now has moved to a planet called Mysteria. They usually adventure throughout the pink-ocean world, the mirror dimension, or out of Planet Mysteria. They are one of the few characters listed as a Dream Friend. Appearance Regular Form Pod resembles a Kirby-like robot, with detached limbs and cat-like ears. Their face and other glowish parts around them are light green, resembling their signature color. The outer body is covered in grey steel, with iron around their face and feet, and gloves. On most occasions, they don't usually wear a green and light blue bandana silk around their right ear, as it's now old and worn out. There's a bite mark on its left ear, though it's only designed to look like that. When they're feeling disheartened or negative, the green glow on them starts to fade. Matter Form Pod goes in this form when threatened, in danger, for a battle, or just for eating. It resembles a Dark Matter and a bit of Void Termina. The 'face' opens up, and on the inside, they have a single eye used for sight and performing an action full of lasers. They still can talk, however, but the chances for sight damage increase. Their limbs, though they optionally change them, turn into petal-like triangles, occasionally rotating around their body. Same to the Regular Form, when they're feeling disheartened or negative, the green glow on them starts to fade. Personality Before meeting Depod, prior to their mirror counterpart losing their memories after entering the original dimension, they were usually sad and mostly in a state of despondency. Nobody knows why, but it's assumed that it happened when Pod entered the robotic body 2 years before slowly changing personality from Depod's memory loss. In the present, they are shown to be goofy and jokey, yet are friendly to people who seem troubled. Their personalities can be unpredictable, as they can be sad, but in the next minute, they could be screaming and sing a song really terribly. Most of the time, they are silly, chaotic, and S P W E A K S L W I K E D I S. ''However, when things get really serious, for an example, the world seemingly starting to be in danger or when Chaods approaches, they'll become confident and determined. They enjoy drawing, hanging out, and food. Powers and Abilities ''TBA Moveset (work in progress) Stories [[Food Fight RP|'Food Fight RP']] Though they haven't appeared yet in the arc, they were mentioned a lot of times by Amango, seemingly kidnapped by someone. Villians/Heros Week TBA Chaods Arc TBA Deviunny Arc TBA Kirby: Miracle Friends Although Pod does not make a big appearance in the game, it appeared in Kirby: Miracle Friends as a Dream Friend, and is unlocked after defeating Madame Despair in Chapter 6. It also appeared in the Celebrity Picture "Rest, and a Dream Awaits....", along with Blue. In Kirby: Returning Legends Note: This section contains information that doesn't coincide with the main series canon. In the sequel to the Kirby: Right Back At Ya! anime, Pod is a traveler who wanted to become a Star Warrior. She admires the Aeon Hero very much, despite his poor attitude. Her ability is using magic to create various projectiles of weapons, either a gun or claws. History TBA Relationships Note: This section only includes the characters that were made, or owned by Poddee. Any other characters from other people won't appear here. Depod TBA Red TBA Pete the Piranha Plant TBA Menivia TBA Amango TBA Chaods TBA Nychrus TBA Banana Cake TBA Trivia * They are heavily based on the creator of this character. * They were first created and fully developed back in November 2018 - February 2019. * They are a replacement of the original mascot, Berrie, due to the creator quitting the Object Show Community. ** However, the creator once jokingly said that Berrie is Pod, just in a suit of armor hiding her identity. Canonically, this isn't true. * Unlike in the main series canon, Pod is shown to be female in Kirby: Returning Legends. *They have names in other languages. ** In Japanese, their name is ポッド, which is spelled as Poddo, and it means Pod. ** In Chinese, their name is 豆荚, which is spelled as Dòujiá, also means Pod (A certain kind of bean, which sightly references its colour scheme.) Gallery Icons Weeee.png Pod Icon.png|''Kirby: Miracle Friends'' (The Lost Symphony of Ultra World) Poddee's Artworks Podee.png|Concept Design Reflect small.png|Reflect Poster Happy Mother's Day.png|Mother's day Poddee Magolor.png|Dressed as Magolor Poddee Limbless.png|In the cave FusedNegForm.png|Pod and Chaods fusion ArtContest.png|Hosting the Art Contest BlueAquaCat's Artworks Static-assets-upload8513267450760954970.jpg|Pod and Pete Static-assets-upload4880378341054450354.jpg|Pod and Blue, screaming A278298C-7EC2-461D-9C8F-4BDBB7334F7A.png|10k Special Art/''Kirby: Miracle Friends'' (Celebrity Picture) Category:Fan Character Category:Fanon Category:Dream Friends Category:Genderless Category:Allies in Kirby: Miracle Friends Category:Robots Category:Heros Category:Human Category:Roleplay Category:Anime Category:OC Category:Dark Matter